warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Osprey Mutaliste
L' Osprey Mutaliste est un Ospey Corpus corrompu par l'infestation. Il porte généralement avec lui un Rampant et libère un nuage toxique lors des combats. Tactiques *Mutalist Ospreys will pick up and drop any type of Crawler, provided they are nearby. They can only carry one Crawler at a time. ** They can carry even Nauseous Crawlers into battle, which can stun the player and leave them open to attack. ** Mutalist Ospreys can also spawn already carrying Crawlers. ** Killing the Mutalist Osprey first while carrying a Crawler will also kill the Crawler, although the killed Crawler will not count as a kill towards the completion of Challenge Rewards. ** Destroying the Crawler first will allow the Mutalist Osprey to immediately target its nearest enemy before charging towards the target. ** Crawlers being carried by Mutalist Ospreys are not alert. Unusually, provided that the Mutalist Osprey is within range of a melee attack, this allows players to kill the Crawlers being carried using stealth attacks or counterattack finishers. This will count towards stealth Affinity multipliers and the Stealth Challenge Reward. ** Avoid close quarter combat, since it will begin to charge and attack if you are close to them. *Mutalist Ospreys can charge at players in a similar fashion to Oxium Ospreys, upon which they release a toxic gas trail along their path. Unlike Oxium Ospreys, Mutalist Ospreys are not killed by the attack. **They will only begin charging once the Crawler they were carrying has been dropped. **The gas cloud left behind will linger for several seconds, making the affected area hazardous to move in. ** The cloud does high damage, bypassing shields with damage; Vitality and/or Antitoxin mods are recommended to mitigate this damage. The Rejuvenation Aura is also helpful in keeping all players' health regenerating. ** The cloud deals continuous damage to any player who enters it with damage, bypassing shields. The cloud can also inflict a proc, leaving an 8-second toxin DoT so when a cloud is nearby, quickly escape as soon as possible. ** As of , Mutalist Osprey clouds possess visible toxin lines similar to that employed by Toxic Crawlers and Venomous Eximus, allowing players to detect them easily. Astuces *Vitality and/or Antitoxin mods are recommended to mitigate the damage dealt by the Mutalist Osprey's toxin cloud. The Rejuvenation Aura is also helpful in keeping all players' health regenerating to counteract the toxin's damage-over-time. *Using 's Radial Disarm on these Ospreys can disable their poisonous charge. Notes *Osprey Mutaliste peut ramasser et transporter différent type de rampants a condition qu'ils se trouvent à proximité. Sa taille ne lui permet pas d'en transporter plus qu'un a la fois, ni d'autres unités ennemis. **Il ne peut transporter et attaquer en même temps. **S'il meurs lorsqu'il porte un rampant, les deux ennemis seront tués. Malgré tout, le second ne se pas compter pour le défis de chasse. **Si c'est le rampant transporté qui est tué, l'Osprey libre, chargera pour attaquer la cible la plus proche. *Osprey Mutaliste charge le joueur d'une manière assez similaire a l'Osprey Oxium, a la différence qu'il ne cherche pas le contact, mais libère un gaz sur tout le trajet de sa course. **Le nuage reste actif quelques secondes, se qui cause des dommages sur la durée aux Tennos et a leur alliés présent dans l'air d'effet. **Le nuage inflige des dégâts de qui ignore les boucliers et s'attaque directement à la santé. Les effets peut être atténués par Antitoxine. Rajeunissement est également conseillé pour faire face a ce genre de situation. **Utiliser Désarmement Radial sur un Osprey Mutaliste permet de saboter son diffuseur toxique. Divers *Mutalist Osprey was first introduced in for the Operation Breeding Grounds event. * They were shown as a prototype in Devstream 30. * They are the first flying Infested unit. * The Mutalist Osprey is divided by a non-infected and an infected side. But it seems that the Infested side is more dominant in controlling the Osprey and it is seen that the Mutalist Osprey works for the Infested only. *The word mutalist in its name may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. This refers to the Infestation taking over the Osprey, and taking the advantages while in fact, the Osprey is a Corpus production. Bugs *If you use Shadows of the Dead on an Osprey carrying a Nauseous Crawler, the Nauseous Crawler will spawn in a different color from other Shadows and lasts for an infinite duration. This Nauseous Crawler will be recognized as an enemy mob but cannot be killed by players (though it can still be killed by other enemies). If there are no more enemies on the map to defeat it, this can prevent the completion of Defense missions. Media 600px-Mutalist_Osprey_Codex_Entry.jpg 600px-InfestedDroneSketches.jpg 537px-InfestedDroneConcept.jpg 600px-InfestedDroneModel2.jpg 569px-MutalistOspreyCodex.png en:Mutalist Osprey Catégorie:Infestés Catégorie:Ennemi